


Gay Little Feet Kick

by gaybarn



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: M/M, bro gay little benry, i referenced a fanart, im cool, not benrey, the “gamers dont die” bit, yes i say benry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:40:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27520018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaybarn/pseuds/gaybarn
Summary: Benry does gay lil feet kick. Gordon gets mad.
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	Gay Little Feet Kick

Benry sat up on top of one of many crates. The science team had come across yet another room that led to yet again, nothing. It felt like a maze, this place. Every turn left to a dead end. Not that Benry cared, really. He was a being that could phase through fucking walls. But, that didn’t stop his boredom. Besides, he liked the team. He considered the team, well, the team was the closest thing Benry had to an actual family. 

So he would stay with the team, he decided. 

His legs hung off the edge of the crate, and he kicked his legs back and forth, up and down. Benry was never one that could sit still. His black, military grade heavy boots hit the crate he sat upon every time he swung his legs back. Thunk. Thunk. Thunk. Over on the ground, a certain scientist in a black and orange suit discussed with the other members of the science team, looking up to glance at the strange being on the crate every few seconds. Benry found it amusing, in all honesty. He felt… weird towards Gordon. Or, ‘Feetman’, as he calls the other. 

A few minutes went by, and Benry’s constant thunk, thunk, thunking was making Gordon reach his limit. “Alright,” Swiftly, said scientist stomped over to the security guard, brows furrowed and eyes narrowed angrily. “That’s enough, Benry.” 

“enough of uh,, of what, feetman? you uh, you got a uh, a *lip smack* problem with me kickin’,, kickin’ my little feetsies? huh?”

“What a brilliant observation! Yes, Benry, that is what I have a problem with. A) The noise is so goddamn annoying, much like you, and B), the sound will attract more of those- those aliens!”

“i don’t,, i don’t see a problem with that, bro.”

“Obviously.” Gordon groaned, bringing his left hand - and only hand - up to his face, pinching the bridge of his nose. Benry let out a hum of amusement, a blue BMSV bubble coming out of his mouth. He smirked, his top, sharp teeth poking out from under his lips. That only angered the other man more. Gordon simply exhaled loudly, turning towards the science team. 

“Alright, guys, this is obviously a dead end. Why don’t we—“

The dark haired scientist was cut off by the blood curdling cries of aliens. What kind? Gordon couldn’t exactly pinpoint. He just knew that the sound meant something bad. The scientist looked around, seeing the members of the science team that remained on the floor were prepared. All had weapons out, ready to fight. That left one other person. Gordon turned to look at Benry, seeing the being continue swaying his feet back and forth, humming to himself. ‘man, i wanna get out of here.’ Hastily, Freeman groaned and reached up, grabbed Benry, and pulled him off the crate. He turned back around, right arm - gun arm - out, shooting at the aliens. 

A couple painful minutes later, and the aliens were defeated. Gordon sighed, placing his hand and gun-hand on his thighs as he bent over to catch his breath. Benry, meanwhile, stood on the ground, standing over the caracasses of the aliens. He opened his mouth, fangs out, and blew some teal colored orbs down onto the bodies of the aliens. Gordon lifted one hand up, pointing it silently at Benry, all while making exasperated noises. 

“Wh- How- Wh- B- Benry!” 

Benry turned, looking over to see a mad Gordon speed walk over. The scientist grabbed both of Benry’s arms, - or, at least tried to - and held the pale being in place.

“You- You idiot! You could have gotten killed! What would’ve happened if you died, huh? Huh, Benry? Answer that!” 

Benry paused. Did Gordon seriously not notice? The dude had pointed ears, pale bluish-gray skin, unearthly yellow eyes and sharp as fuck teeth! Not to mention, a goddamn tail! Though, he did keep his tail tucked in his pants most of the time. Only when everyone was asleep - and he was sure of it - would he let his tail be out. But Benry wouldn’t say that - no, not yet. Instead, he quickly changed his wide and obviously shocked eyes to those of his usual half-lidded, tired but clever gleam. 

“bro. gamers don’t die, we uh, *lip smack* we respawn.”

“You’re- I’m- I don’t even know what to say to that, Benry. Cmon, let’s continue on. I wanna get the fuck out of here.” 

Benry stayed behind and let the other team members pass on, before following them all. He kept his head down, though a knowing toothy grin crept onto his face.


End file.
